


No Stone

by drwhogirl



Series: Potter/Professionals [4]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short couple of scenes set during No Stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stone

Amy couldn't help but notice how subdued her husband was when he got home. This really worried her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked as she got him to sit down in an armchair, kneeling in front of him so she was nearer his level.

"Cook was killed today." He told her, his voice breaking slightly. "It was my fault, I got him to join CI5."

"It's not your fault Ray. You didn't pull the trigger and you weren't there so you couldn't stop it." Amy told him gently, she took his hands in hers to keep his attention on her.

"It was my fault though... if it hadn't been for me he wouldn't have joined. He would still be alive." Amy had never seen her husband so upset.

"Ray stop it. It was his choice to join. You can't blame yourself." Doyle's eyes met hers and she saw tears starting to well up in them. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah... I had to tell his wife..."

"Oh Ray..." She pulled him into a tight hug. She could only imagine what had been going through his head at that point. She knew along with the guilt he would have felt he would have also been thinking about what would happen to her if it had been him that had been killed instead. "It's ok Ray." She whispered in his ear and sat on his lap. They sat there together for the next few hours as Amy tried to comfort him over the loss of his friend and attempted to reassure him that she would be ok if anything happened to him.

*******

The next morning Amy went round June's house. Doyle had asked her to fetch the dog, when they agreed the night before they'd give it a new home. When she entered the front garden she was pounced on by the yellow Labrador. "Hello." She laughed as the dog started licking her in the face. She gently pushed Jessica's pram out of the way so she could give the dog some fuss.

"Who're you?" She heard someone ask from the doorway. Amy looked up and saw the distraught woman. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and the bags under her eyes showed she hadn't slept that night.

"My name's Amy. Ray said something about you wanting to get rid of your dog." Amy explained gently.

"Oh yeah. Well that's Tom."

"He's lovely." Amy gently scratched him behind the ear. "I can see why Ray was so taken with him."

"Yeah it's almost a shame to let him go. But in the end I just can't cope with him at the moment."

"I understand." This didn't have the effect Amy had been hoping for though.

"How can you possibly understand? I bet you've never spent days waiting and worrying until your husband got home. I bet you've never lost your husband whilst expecting."

"Actually when I was 18 my fiance was murdered whilst I was pregnant with my son Leo." Amy explained gently.

"Oh... sorry..." Amy just gave her an understanding smile.

"It's ok. I understand."

"Anyway how do you know Ray?" June asked as she took Amy inside with Jessica to get the dog's things.

"He's my husband." Amy told her as June passed her the dog's lead, box of toys and bed. "Thank you."

"Thank you for taking Tom for me and can you please tell Ray that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday? I had no idea what I was talking about and I was really upset."

"I will and if you need anything let me know ok?" Amy handed June a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"I will thank you." Amy clipped the lead on the dog and started taking him home.


End file.
